


something better

by rosetterer



Series: Stucky Farm AU [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky is 18, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Enjoy!, First Meetings, Fluff and Smut, Kinda, Kissing, Lumberjack Steve Rogers, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Prequel, Rough Sex, Steve is somewhere between 24-29 whatever you like really, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers, Twink Bucky Barnes, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000, daddy Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25616896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosetterer/pseuds/rosetterer
Summary: It was only after getting kicked out of school and having to move back to his family's farm that Bucky got to meet Steve Rogers for the first time. Aka, how everything began.-----’’Those people had sex with you, kid. Maybe they even made love to you but do you want to know something?’’’’Mmh.’’’’You’ve never been properly fucked.’’
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Stucky Farm AU [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1826242
Comments: 15
Kudos: 379





	something better

**Author's Note:**

> 🍑 this is a prequel to my one-shot series Lumberjack Daddy Steve & Brat Baby Bucky 🍑

Getting kicked out of school had never been Bucky’s plan but then again, instead of being a responsible adult like a lot of other new students had tried to be, he’d spent his time partying and having sex. When his parents had asked him for the reason why he’d been kicked out of school after only three months, Bucky had told them that he’d been experimenting, which wasn’t completely untrue.

Although studying had never been something that Bucky had been interested in, he had enjoyed his time in New York and would have much rather continued living there, despite basically living off of noodles and water, rather than at the farm with his parents. There wasn’t anything wrong with living with his parents, other than the constant nagging, being told what to do… _You get the point_ , but he’d enjoyed the freedom he’d had for the past three months.

To be fair, he couldn’t blame anyone else but himself.

’’Put your feet down!’’ Bucky’s father told him sternly, blindly slapping at Bucky’s shoes as he tried to focus on the dirt road they were driving on. It wouldn’t be long until they were home. ’’Did you hear me? Put your damn feet down, James!’’

Bucky rolled his eyes, sucking on the lollipop he’d bought from the airport a little too loudly just to annoy his father and dropped his feet on the floor of the car.

’’How long until we’re there?’’ he asked, knowing fully well that he would be able to see their house any moment now.

His father didn’t reply, just kept driving, the engine of the car making some horrible noises.

Bucky sighed and looked out of the window that desperately needed cleaning. All he could see were trees, trees, trees, and more trees. When he’d been a kid, that hadn’t been a problem. He’d basically lived in the forest surrounding their house, playing all kinds of games. Becca had always had to keep an eye on him.

’’Does Becca know that I’m moving back home?’’ he asked.

’’Yeah, your mother called her,’’ his father huffed out.

’’What did she say?’’

’’I don’t know.’’

Bucky fought the urge to jump out of the car. He was quickly starting to remember why he had wanted to move to New York in the first place. At the farm, he had to deal with his father’s shitty attitude and the endless list of work that needed to be done. His mother was quite talented at nagging as well but at least she seemed to genuinely care about Bucky… and she always made amazing food.

Just as Bucky’s stomach growled at the thought of his mother’s cooking, the car came into a sudden stop, his lollipop flying out of his hand onto the dirty floor of the car. Bucky hadn’t even noticed that they’d already turned to their yard.

He climbed out of the backseat quickly, stretching his legs out and groaning at how good it felt. A big smile appeared on his face when the front door slammed open and his mother rushed down the steps and pulled him into a hug, placing kisses all over his face.

’’Uh, mom. Mom, stop,’’ he laughed, wrapping his arms around her as well. She smelled like home.

’’I’m so happy to see you, Bucky,’’ she told him, tears burning in her eyes. ’’I’ve missed you so much. Oh, my little boy!’’

’’Your little boy got kicked out of school,’’ his father reminded as he walked past them, dragging Bucky’s suitcases behind him.

The look on Bucky’s mother's face dropped as if she had just remembered the reason why Bucky was back home. She pulled away from the hug and slapped him gently on the shoulder. ’’Since you refused to tell us on the phone why you were kicked out, you better tell me now Bucky boy!’’

Well, that warm reunion lasted longer than Bucky thought it would. ’’I told you, I was just experimenting just like everyone else and got carried away. I didn’t do anything bad.’’

He may have broken into the school at night with two other students, breaking three windows in the process.  _ May have.  _ There wasn’t  _ exactly  _ proof.

’’Fine. Keep your secrets,’’ his mother continued, her hands now on her hips. ’’Go help your father with the suitcases.’’

’’Yes, mom,’’ Bucky replied, walking up the steps and taking one of the suitcases from his father.

The front door opened with a familiar creak and the scent of his childhood came rushing in, the moment he stepped into the house. He kicked his shoes off and took the other suitcase from his father, instantly making his way upstairs where his bedroom was.

’’Food will be done in five!’’ his mother yelled when Bucky got to the top of the stairs. With a sigh, he walked to the door of his own room and peeked in.

Nothing had changed.

Bucky walked in, eyeing at all the posters on the walls that he’d been collecting ever since he’d been fourteen and dropped his suitcases in front of his closet. Knowing himself, he would be living out of them until his mother noticed and made him unpack.

He fell on the bed on his back and closed his eyes. As hungry as he was, right now he would have much rather preferred taking a nap than eating. The flight had been long but at least he’d been sitting next to a fun drunk college girl. The drive home had felt even longer.

It was already late in the evening when his mother had decided that they needed to have good old family time. In the Barnes’ household, it meant that Bucky’s father was reading a newspaper he’d been too busy to read in the morning while ignoring an old game of football on the TV and his mother was embroidering something that she didn’t want anyone to see yet. Bucky was laying on the couch, his feet near his mother’s lap, scrolling through his phone. He was deleting all the numbers of the guys he’d hung out with at school. It wasn’t like he was ever going to see them again.

A knock on the front door ruined the surprisingly calm evening.

’’Fuck,’’ his father cursed, getting up from his armchair as if he was twenty years older than he actually was.

’’Who could it be? At such time?’’ Bucky’s mother asked, poking the needle through the fabric once again with a satisfying pop.

’’Maybe the chickens learned to knock,’’ Bucky quipped in but his mother didn’t laugh. With a sigh, he sunk deeper into the leather couch.

’’Oh, hello,’’ his father’s voice could be heard from the hallway. ’’They were? You did? Well, thank you.’’

Bucky and his mother shared a confused look. They could hear the front door shut again and Bucky’s father made his way back into the living room, sitting back down on his armchair as if nothing had happened.

’’Well, who was it?’’ his mother asked.

’’Oh.’’ His father placed the newspaper back in his lap. ’’Just Steve. Came to tell us that our chickens were running around free again. That damn lock must have loosened up again.’’

His mother let out a sigh. ’’Would it not be the time to buy a new lock?’’

’’ _What?_ No,’’ his father replied, repulsed, as if his mother had just suggested they kill a puppy. ’’The lock has been fixed many times before, it can be fixed again. James will do that first thing tomorrow morning.’’

His mother turned to look at him.

’’Yeah, yeah, I’ll do it,’’ he said to her, making her smile.

Bucky continued scrolling through his contacts and deleting everyone who’d shared a bed with him once or twice. When he was done, there weren’t a lot of contacts left on his phone. Living in such a small place like this usually meant that you knew a lot of people but didn’t have a lot of friends.

He couldn’t believe he was even thinking about this but he wanted to go back to school. Okay, maybe it was more like he wanted to go back to New York but _still_. He missed having people of his age around.

’’So how was Steve?’’ his mother asked then, trying to keep the conversation going.

’’He was fine,’’ his father scoffed out. ’’Busy as always.’’

Steve and his late mother Sarah had lived in the house behind the Barnes’ for as long as Bucky could remember, yet he’d still never met Sarah’s son. His mother had told him that Steve liked being on his own, not having anyone bother him but Bucky had a hard time believing that. He too enjoyed being alone but that didn’t mean he never wanted company.

He’d seen glimpses of the man but nothing much. He always seemed to be working on something.

’’I think I’m going to go to bed,’’ Bucky said suddenly, pocketing his phone that was starting to run out of battery.

’’Already?’’ his mother asked, setting down her craft. She leaned in to place a quick kiss on his forehead. ’’Well, good night then.’’

’’Good night, mom,’’ Bucky whispered back, getting up from his seat on the couch. He stopped by where his father was sitting. ’’Good night, dad.’’

’’Good night,’’ the man replied, not taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

Bucky made his way upstairs. He plugged his phone in and sat down next to it on the floor. He hated that there wasn’t an outlet closer to his bed. Maybe he should just get a charger with a longer cord.

He peeked out of the window into the dark, barely seeing the shape of the berry bushes that he knew were there. He could see a light shining from Rogers’ house.

Rather than waking up to the annoying beeping of an alarm clock, Bucky had woken up to the sound of his father screaming at him from downstairs. It was only seven am and Bucky was about sure that he was going to die.

He dressed up in lazy clothing and brushed his teeth before making his way downstairs. A scent of oatmeal hit his nose as he sat down by the table. His father was already in the hallway, already having eaten, dressed up in his boots, and a horrible smelling jacket.

’’You're late,’’ his mother told him, pouring some oatmeal onto his plate.

’’Good morning to you too,’’ Bucky grumbled, spooning fresh blueberries onto his oatmeal.

His mother gave him _a look_ before taking the pot of porridge back to the kitchen. Bucky ate in silence, looking out of the kitchen window. It was another warm day.

’’Son, I’m leaving the toolbox here by the door!’’ his father yelled from the hallway.

’’Yeah!’’ Bucky yelled back, mouth full of oatmeal.

The front door opened and was then slammed shut. Bucky watched as his father made his way to the nearby forest.

’’You know, he’d have a lot more time in his hands if he stopped helping everyone and anyone.’’

’’You know your father. He’s a good man,’’ his mother replied, and Bucky couldn’t help but roll his eyes. ’’He is, Bucky. And he doesn’t know how to not do anything.’’

Bucky had never had that problem. Ever since he was a kid, he’d loved being lazy. Sure, back then he’d like to play but in the mornings, he’d always wished he could have slept the day away.

’’He’s stubborn, that’s what he is,’’ he mumbled.

’’So are you,’’ his mother told him, a small smile playing on her lips.

Bucky didn’t like to think that he was anything like his father. He ate what was left of the oatmeal and got up from the table.

’’I should go fix that lock,’’ he told his mother, taking his now empty plate in his hand.

’’Just leave the plate. I’ll clean up,’’ his mother told him, and Bucky set the plate back down. ’’Have a good day.’’

’’You too,’’ Bucky mumbled and went into the hallway to get dressed. His old clothes were still there, hanging on the rack. With a deep sigh, he put his own boots on, grabbed the toolbox, and made his way out the door. Thank God it was a warm day. He hated wearing that ugly green jacket that his parents had given him when he’d been big enough to wear it. It smelled almost as bad as his father’s jacket did.

He sat down on the dry grass in front of the chicken coop and took a look at the lock. It didn’t want to click into place like it usually did but that didn’t come as any kind of a surprise. It was probably way older than Bucky was.

The only thing Bucky could think of to do was to hammer it into place to align it again. He placed it in its correct spot and took a big hammer out of the toolbox. The door itself was old as well, so he was going to have to be extra careful.

After taking a deep breath, Bucky hit the lock hard, making the chickens inside the coop let out startled noises and the door creak. He was going to have to do it again. He pressed the lock against the door so that it was more stable and waited for his hand to stop shaking before he hit it again.

The door let out another, even louder creak, and Bucky only just managed to get out of the way when it fell down in front of him, blowing dust everywhere. The chickens hurried out of the coop, terrified.

Bucky sat there, the hammer and the now straightened lock in his hand. ’’ _Shit._ ’’

’’How was I supposed to know that there was only one hinge holding the door in place?!’’

’’Because you were the one who broke it before you went to that fucking school!’’ his father yelled, his face red from anger. ’’You’re an expert at doing that, aren’t you, James? Breaking things?’’

’’It was one door,’’ Bucky replied from where he was sitting by the kitchen table. His mother had escaped into the bedroom from the fight. ’’And I fixed the lock, didn’t I?’’

’’One door,’’ his father laughed, grabbing a beer from the fridge. ’’ _One door?!_ I know you broke windows at school too and let’s not pretend that most things that have been broken on this farm, weren’t broken by you.’’

Bucky looked at his father, eyes wide. ’’You… You know about school?’’

’’Yes, I know about school because I called them,’’ he said. ’’Didn’t do a lot of studying there, did ya?’’

Bucky almost made a joke about how he’d definitely been studying human anatomy but decided that it was probably best to keep his mouth shut.

’’I knew the city wouldn’t be good for you,’’ his father sighed, taking a sip of his beer. ’’You’ve always been a brat but it seems like you’ve only gotten worse. You’re spoiled, that’s what you are. So used to living an easy life-’’

’’What am I supposed to do then?!’’ Bucky couldn’t hold himself back anymore. ’’Scoop chicken shit every day until the day that I die?! I’m sorry but that’s not my dream.’’

’’It doesn’t fucking have to be!’’ his father yelled back. ’’But it’s obvious that you can’t take care of yourself at college, so this is what you get unless you have any better ideas.’’

Bucky didn’t know what to say to that.

’’Now we’ve got to figure out how to fix the door,’’ his father began and shot Bucky a look. ’’And something for you to do as a…  _ learning experience. _ ’’

’’So a punishment,’’ Bucky corrected dryly.

His father nodded. ’’Exactly.’’

Bucky’s cheeks were red for three reasons. The day that had started off warm was slowly turning chilly, he was still angry at his father, and most of all, he was embarrassed.

He walked behind his father, following him as he walked among the long grass. It hadn’t taken long for him to figure out a punishment for him but he’d refused to tell Bucky what it was. The only thing he’d said to him was that he knew someone who could make Bucky work harder than he ever had before.

He’d been forced to leave his phone behind which didn’t really matter in this case. They were probably going way too far away from their house for the wi-fi to work.

’’Hurry up,’’ his father told him, making Bucky immediately pick up his speed. ’’Have you already got a clue where we’re going?’’

Bucky looked around. He could see nothing but trees, and their neighbor’s house and yard. _Was his father taking him to the Rogers’ house?_

He didn’t bother asking, just kept walking, and just like he’d guessed, his father led him to Steve Rogers’ front door.

His father knocked loudly and Bucky looked down at his shoes. This couldn’t get any more humiliating.

It took a while but eventually, the front door opened and all Bucky could see were the socked feet of the person who’d opened it.

’’Good morning,’’ his father began, voice turning from strict to kind. Bucky rarely got to hear that voice. ’’I’m sorry to bother you, I know you must have a lot of work to do today but I came to ask for a favor.’’

’’Good morning, George. What kind of favor are you talking about?’’

Bucky couldn’t stop himself from looking up. The man’s voice was almost honeylike and almost made his eyes water with how deep and gorgeous it was. He’d never heard a more beautiful thing.

’’Well, my son here-’’

’’Wait,’’ Steve interrupted, his bright blue eyes meeting with Bucky’s. ’’This is your son? James?’’

’’Bucky,’’ Bucky corrected quietly but neither of them heard him.

’’Yes, this is my son, James,’’ his father said, placing his hand on Bucky’s upper back and pushing him forward. ’’Go on. Introduce yourself.’’

Bucky’s smaller hand fit perfectly within Steve’s bigger hand. ’’James Barnes. I like it when people call me Bucky.’’

A small smile appeared on the other man’s face. ’’It’s nice to finally meet you properly, Bucky. We’ve been neighbors for a long time but I’ve only ever seen glimpses of you. You looked a lot different when I saw you last. It must have been when you were celebrating your sixteenth birthday in your garden.’’

Bucky smiled back at him, not able to control his face. He couldn’t believe the man remembered his birthday party from two years ago. His parents had invited him as well, just like they’d invited every other neighbor nearby. He couldn’t remember Steve though but he must have been there.

Back then, his face had still had a childlike roundness to it and his hair had been longer. Now, his jaw and cheekbones were a lot sharper and his hair was quite a bit shorter. He grimaced at the way he had used to look.

’’How rude of me,’’ Steve then said, still holding onto Bucky’s hand. ’’I’m Steve Rogers. Although you probably knew that already.’’

’’Mmh,’’ Bucky hummed, nodding, not able to get any proper word to come out of his mouth.

’’That’s Mr. Rogers to you,’’ his father quipped in, making Bucky jump slightly and let go of Ste-  _ Mr. Rogers’ _ hand. He’d completely forgotten that his father was even here.

’’So, that favor...’’ Steve began, sounding a little awkward. His gaze flicked back to Bucky every once in a while as he now tried to focus on Bucky’s father and what he had to say.

’’James has been… Well, I think that he’s gotten a little too used to living an easy life in New York and has some trouble taking anything seriously,’’ his father replied, and Bucky had to fight his hardest not to roll his eyes. ’’He also broke a few windows at school and now broke the door of our chicken coop because of how restless and careless he was. I think a good day of hard physical work would be a good… _ lesson _ to him.’’

’’Hmm...’’ Mr. Rogers hummed. The poor thing looked so confused. ’’So you want him to work for me?’’

’’I know there’s a lot of work here to do,’’ his father told him, now smiling a little as well. ’’And I think having to do something at someone else’s farm might make him focus a little better. He wouldn’t want to break anything that doesn’t belong to us.’’

’’I wouldn’t,’’ Bucky found himself agreeing out loud for some reason.

Mr. Rogers’ eyes flicked over to him again. ’’I’m sure I can figure something out. Is there a time he has to be home?’’

Bucky hated how they were talking about him like he was some kind of a child. He pouted but didn’t say anything.

’’As long as he’s back by ten.’’

’’At night?’’ Mr. Rogers asked.

’’Yes,’’ Bucky’s father said. ’’I think this will be good for him.’’

Mr. Rogers nodded at him, a smaller, polite smile on his face. ’’I’ll make sure he’ll be home by then.’’

’’Thank you so much,’’ Bucky’s father shook Mr. Rogers’ hand quickly. ’’If he’s any trouble at all, just sent him back to our house.’’

’’I’m sure we’ll get along fine,’’ Steve replied, now aiming his smile at Bucky.

’’Be good,’’ Bucky’s father said and walked down the steps. He patted Bucky on the back and started making his way back home. ’’Have a good day, Steve! And thank you again!’’

’’No problem!’’ Mr. Rogers yelled back and turned to look at Bucky when his father had walked a little further away. He stepped back, opening the door a bit wider. ’’Come in then.’’

With a gulp, Bucky did.

Bucky sat awkwardly by the kitchen table as Mr. Rogers poured them cups of coffee. Carefully, he looked around the small house. It was homey and decorated in a simple way. He couldn’t help but wonder if it had been Mr. Rogers or his mother that had decorated it. Could he ask about it? Maybe the man didn’t like talking about his mother, or maybe he-

’’You’ve got a nice place,’’ Bucky blurted out, blood immediately rushing to his cheeks. What the hell was wrong with him? He’d always been the master of small talk, especially if it was meant to be flirty, but now his brain was just… _empty_.

’’Thank you,’’ Mr. Rogers replied as he placed the two hot cups of coffee on the table. ’’Would you like some milk or sugar?’’

’’Uhh… Both. Please.’’

Mr. Rogers smiled at him and grabbed a small carton of milk from the fridge, placing it on the table as well. He sat down in front of Bucky on the other side of the table. ’’There’s sugar in that container.’’

Bucky looked to his left. There was a small, blue container placed right next to the vase of flowers. He carefully reached toward it and pulled it closer to himself. He took the little spoon that was in the container as well and scooped a little bit of sugar into his coffee.

As he pushed the container back into its place, Mr. Rogers poured some of the milk into his coffee.

’’Would you like some more?’’ Mr. Rogers asked him.

Bucky peeked into his cup and shook his head. ’’That’s fine. Thanks, Mr. Rogers.’’

Mr. Rogers pushed the milk carton further away. ’’You know, you don’t have to call me Mr. Rogers just because your father told you to do so. I much prefer Steve.’’

’’Oh,’’ Bucky whispered. ’’Y- Yeah, I can call you that.’’

’’Your father...’’ Steve started and took a sip of his coffee. ’’He’s an interesting man, isn’t he?’’

That was one way to put it. ’’Yeah, he sure is.’’

’’Did you really break the door of the chicken coop?’’

Bucky nodded, embarrassed. He stared down at his coffee. ’’It was an accident though. I was trying to fix the lock but the door couldn’t take my hammering.’’

’’The chickens must have loved that,’’ Steve chuckled.

’’Yeah,’’ Bucky laughed a little as well. ’’They probably thought it was the end of the world or something.’’

Steve nodded. ’’You uhh… You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to but was it true that you broke windows at your school?’’

’’I fell through them,’’ Bucky corrected him, fully aware that his correction didn’t make it sound any better. ’’I was drunk. It was an accident.’’

’’You do seem to have a lot of accidents.’’

’’Mmh,’’ Bucky agreed. He’d always been a bit clumsy, he knew that. ’’And apparently, my father thinks it can be fixed by… doing more work? I don’t even fucking know.’’

Steve raised his eyebrows at him.

’’Sorry, I didn’t mean to curse-’’

’’No, no,’’ Steve shook his head and let out another chuckle. ’’It’s fine. You just didn’t seem to me like someone that would curse.’’

Bucky leaned against his palm, waiting for his coffee to cool down a little. ’’Then what do I seem like to you?’’

Steve stared back at him, the expression on his face now more serious. He was gripping his coffee cup tightly in his hands. ’’… Would you like some cookies? I made them yesterday.’’

Bucky smirked to himself as the other man got up from his seat again. ’’Sure.’’

He watched as Steve leaned down to get the cookies and cocked his head to the side to get a proper look at him. Bucky was starting to feel a little annoyed about the fact that he hadn’t met the man until now.

’’Here we go,’’ Steve said, placing a plate full of cookies in front of Bucky before sitting back down. ’’Listen, Bucky, I… I’m not going to make you work for me, okay?’’

’’Okay...’’ Bucky replied, uncertain.

’’But I do think that your father is right in that you need to start being more careful,’’ Steve continued. ’’One day you might not be lucky and will actually get hurt because of your recklessness.’’

’’But I-’’

’’And you should probably figure out a way to get a new door for the chicken coop,’’ Steve said, smiling a little bit again. ’’From what I saw last night, that door is very old and it’s probably not a good idea to start fixing it.’’

’’Yeah, should probably get a new lock as well,’’ Bucky grumbled, annoyed. ’’My father is such a… such a… stingy bastard. We’ve told him a thousand times that we need a new lock and a door but he just won’t listen.’’

’’That sounds like George,’’ Steve laughed. ’’I’ve got some wood in the shed if you’d like to check it out. I’m sure you could make a fine door out of them.’’

’’That’s real nice, Steve but… I’ve never made a door before,’’ Bucky replied.

’’But you know how to build things?’’

’’Sure.’’

’’Well then I’m going to make you a drawing showing you how to build a simple door, okay?’’ Steve asked him. ’’Let’s go into the shed. I’m sure I can even find you a lock there.’’

’’Really?’’ Bucky asked, smiling brightly.

’’Yeah, kid. Drink your coffee and we’ll go.’’

Bucky walked around the giant shed while Steve stayed near the door, drawing the picture he’d promised for Bucky. Bucky had already managed to find a good amount of wood that should hold up for many, many years but he only needed some hardware cloth which Steve had told him he had somewhere in the shed.

’’Find it yet, Bucky?!’’

’’What does it look like?!’’ Bucky yelled back at him, struggling through an area where there were a lot of old car tires. Did Steve even have a car? ’’I can’t see it anywhere!’’

’’I’ll come and help you,’’ he heard Steve say and decided not to move until the other man got to him. He felt like he’d looked everywhere already.

’’You really should clean this place up,’’ Bucky told him when Steve jumped over the tires to him.

’’I know,’’ Steve said. ’’But it’s a bit of an organized chaos. I know where most things are.’’

’’So where’s the hardware cloth?’’ Bucky asked him.

’’It’s somewhere here,’’ Steve replied, taking a right turn. ’’Oh, I think I see it.’’

Bucky rushed to him, as fast as he could without falling down. ’’Where?’’

’’See that blue box?’’

’’Mmh.’’ It was under a lot of crap.

’’It’s in it.’’

Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes. ’’And how were you planning on getting it out?’’

’’I guess we gotta move everything out of the way,’’ Steve replied.

Bucky rolled his eyes again.

’’What? You got a better idea?’’

’’Just yank it out?’’

Steve shook his head. ’’But then everything will go everywhere.’’

Bucky chuckled. ’’Well, it’s not like this mess can get any worse. Come on, let’s do it.’’

’’You’re such a brat, you know that?’’ Steve asked him, already moving closer to the box. He eyed at all the things on top of it.

’’That’s what my father always tells me,’’ Bucky replied, smirking.

’’Get out of the way, I’m going to yank it out,’’ Steve told him then, pushing Bucky away. ’’God, you are a bad influence, Buck.’’

Buck.  _ Buck. _ Steve had given him a nickname. ’’Uh-huh.’’

’’You ready?’’ Steve asked, not noticing the blush that was once again rising on Bucky’s cheeks.

’’Sure,’’ Bucky replied, moving out of the way a little more just in case.

With one strong yank, the blue box was pulled away from the rest of the junk and everything that had been piled on top of it fell down with a loud crash. It also sounded like something broke.

Steve turned to look at Bucky.

’’What? It went surprisingly well...’’ Bucky told him sheepishly.

’’God, kid,’’ Steve murmured, holding the blue box in his lap. ’’You’re going to be the end of me.’’

It was 3 pm when they finally went back inside. They’d ended up cleaning the mess up a little bit because it might have been a little more of a mess than Bucky had thought it would be. Their clothes were dirty with dust and they smelled like it too but the most important thing was that now Bucky had all the materials for the new chicken coop, even a new lock! Steve had found it from somewhere in the shed.

They had just finished eating some delicious soup that Steve had reheated and were now just sitting by the kitchen table, chatting about everything and anything. Had Bucky known that Steve was such a good conversationalist, he would have started hanging out with him way sooner. He’d just always thought that they’d have nothing to talk about because of their age difference.

’’Did you ever go to college?’’ Bucky asked suddenly, taking a bite of yet another cookie. He was in love with the chocolate chip cookies that Steve had made. He was going to have to ask for a recipe.

’’Yeah, I did,’’ Steve replied, leaning against the back of his chair comfortably. ’’I dropped out though.’’

Bucky’s eyes widened. ’’You never finished college?’’

’’I did,’’ Steve said. ’’I just did most of it online. I wanted to help my mom out at the farm since her health was deteriorating.’’

_ Of course _ . ’’Sorry.’’

’’It’s okay, kid,’’ Steve told him, his voice soft. ’’My college experience was quite boring… Yours seemed to be the exact opposite.’’

Bucky chuckled. He’d definitely made some great memories there. ’’Yeah, I guess you could say so.’’

’’What did you do?’’ Steve asked him, sounding genuinely curious. ’’It couldn’t have been studying, otherwise, you’d still be there.’’

’’I’m not exactly a school kind of guy,’’ Bucky began. ’’But I don’t feel like I’m meant to be some farmer either. When I got to New York and to my new school, for the first time in my life I got to be with people who were like me. I got to experience things.’’

’’What kinds of things?’’

’’Well...’’ Bucky coughed awkwardly. ’’Drinking… No drugs though! Well, a little bit of weed but I didn’t like it. And uhh… sex.’’

Bucky wasn’t even sure why he’d said the last thing out loud. He expected Steve to look disgusted even at hearing Bucky say the word but instead, he looked neutral. Almost interested.

_ How interesting. _

’’I see,’’ Steve replied. ’’With guys, I’m assuming.’’

’’Y- Yeah,’’ Bucky stuttered.

’’Find anyone special?’’

Bucky shook his head quickly. ’’No. They were all… fine. Really sweet and kind, I just… I don’t know.’’

’’Thought it would be something different?’’ Steve asked. His voice dropped as he continued, ’’ _Something better?’’_

Bucky gulped nervously, barely looking at Steve. ’’Something like that, yeah.’’

’’I know how that feels,’’ Steve told him, not sounding a bit shy. ’’It took me a while to figure out what I like. You’ll figure it out too one day, Buck.’’

Bucky turned to look at the older man. ’’What do you like then?’’

Steve didn’t answer at first. He seemed to be thinking. ’’Why don’t you first tell me what it was that you were expecting?’’

Did Bucky even know what it was that he’d been expecting? Just like Steve had just said, he’d just thought it would have been better. Don’t get him wrong, he’d enjoyed most of the sex he’d had in New York but it had always felt like there was something missing.

’’If you want to, of course.’’

’’Huh?’’ Bucky asked.

Steve chuckled at him. ’’You can tell me but you don’t have to if you don’t want to.’’

Bucky nodded. ’’I just… It was all very normal. I liked it, I just didn’t… love it.’’

Steve hummed, letting Bucky know that he was listening.

’’I don’t know if this makes any sense but they were all  _ too _ kind. Like I appreciated it but I hated that they treated me like I was going to break if they just grabbed me a little too hard. I just wanted them to fucking  _ take me _ .’’

’’Go on.’’

The look on Steve’s face was almost too much for Bucky. The man still looked curious but now he also looked a little tense. In a good way.

Bucky continued, ’’It didn’t help that most people I was… having sex with were weaker than me. People who had never done hard physical work. When I’m with someone I just want them to be able to hold me down, use me… Do whatever the hell they want to do to me.’’

’’Is that so?’’ Steve asked, his voice all deep and caramel-like again. His eyes were burning.

’’Yeah,’’ Bucky gasped out quietly. ’’It’s probably really weird, I’m-’’

’’No,’’ Steve interrupted him harshly. ’’It’s not weird at all, Bucky.’’

’’It’s not?’’ Bucky asked, sounding almost scared. He watched as Steve got up from his seat and walked around the table to stand in front of Bucky.

’’No, it’s not, Buck,’’ he promised him. ’’Those people had sex with you, kid. Maybe they even made love to you but do you want to know something?’’

’’Mmh.’’

’’You’ve never been properly fucked.’’

Bucky whined somewhere low in his throat, a blush rising on his cheeks for the millionth time that day. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Steve, standing there in all his glory, his jeans nice and tight around his legs and his ass, his shirt riding up a little, giving him a peek at the muscles the man was hiding under his shirt.

Steve’s hand brushed through Bucky’s messy hair before slipping down to his cheek and eventually dropping to his chin. He squeezed slightly, looking deep into his eyes. ’’Would you like to be fucked, baby?’’

Bucky could only let out another whine, rocking his ass desperately against the chair he was sitting on.

’’Tell me.’’

’’I’d love to be fucked,’’ Bucky smirked up at him. ’’By you.’’

Steve smiled at him, letting go of Bucky’s chin. ’’Good boy.’’

’’Fuck,’’ Bucky cursed, feeling like he was already out of breath and they hadn’t even done anything yet. He got up and pressed himself against Steve, pulling him into a sudden, deep kiss.

Steve moaned into the kiss, his hands settling on Bucky’s waist while Bucky allowed his hands to travel up and down Steve’s sturdy back. He pushed his crotch against Steve’s, his cock chubbing up in his pants.

’’Come on,’’ Steve gasped out, pulling away from the kiss for only a second. With their lips still locked together, Steve led them into the living room where there was a simple alcove that was completely filled by his bed.

Steve pushed Bucky down on the bed on his back and Bucky bit his swollen bottom lip as he watched the man in front of him strip off his shirt. He almost forgot how to breathe when his thick, toned abs and chest were revealed to him. Steve’s waist was slightly more narrow than the rest of his upper body, his shoulders clearly the widest part of him and Bucky couldn’t wait to grasp onto them while the man fucked him senseless.

Bucky threw his own shirt away, not sure where, probably somewhere on the floor, and leaned back against his elbows. He allowed his eyes to focus on the thin layer of dark blond hair that covered Steve’s chest before looking further down at his happy trail, that was the same color as the hair on his chest, face, and head, and licked his lips.

’’Go ahead,’’ Steve told him, sounding rough. He must have noticed what Bucky was looking at. ’’All you gotta do is take my belt off, kid and then you can suck me.’’

Bucky smirked at him once more and sat up on the edge of the bed. Steve moved closer to him, thrusting his hips toward Bucky’s face just slightly until he took a hold of his belt and easily took it off, letting it join their shirts on the floor.

Very carefully, and slowly, Bucky popped the button of Steve’s jeans open and took a firm hold of the golden zipper. He pulled it further and further down until the jeans sagged slightly, and pulled them down until they dropped on the floor on their own.

Steve kicked the jeans away from around his ankles and brought one of his hands to Bucky’s hair, gripping it there tightly.

Bucky groaned at the slight sting in his scalp and let out a small chuckle because of it.

’’Can I?’’ he asked, making sure he sounded sweet and patted his eyelashes at the man looking down at him.

’’Mmh,’’ Steve groaned, running his fingers against Bucky’s wet lips a couple of times. ’’Jesus, kid, yeah. Go on.’’

Bucky let himself play a little first, running his hand up and down the shape of Steve’s cock that could be seen through his boxers that were now stretched out and tight on him because of his hard-on.

When Steve shuddered at how good Bucky made him feel, Bucky couldn’t help it anymore and hooked his fingers inside the other man’s boxers, pulling them down just enough for his cock to be set free.

Bucky almost drooled at the sight. The cock was definitely proportionate to the rest of Steve’s body, all nice and thick. He quickly pushed the underwear down to Steve’s ankles, and the man kicked them off the same way he’d done with the jeans and Bucky wrapped his hand around his cock.

Steve’s eyes rolled to the back of his head as he threw his head back, now holding onto Bucky’s hair with both of his hands.

Bucky hummed a little, toying the tip of Steve’s cock with his tongue. Now Steve was staring down at him again, barely blinking as he did so. Bucky took a big, deep breath before taking the cock into his mouth and enjoyed how the thickness of it stretched his mouth perfectly.

He took it in as much as he could, moving his head slowly back and forth, enjoying the sounds that Steve was making because of him. He paused for a moment and swallowed, wanting to take in more.

’’Don’t force yourself,’’ Steve whispered to him, tugging at his hair slightly. ’’You’re doing great.’’

Bucky whined, letting Steve know that he’d heard him but relaxed his throat more anyway, taking in the rest of Steve’s cock. He gagged slightly, a little bit of drool trickling down his chin. He would have gladly continued but Steve apparently had some other plans as he pulled Bucky away from his cock by his hair.

’’I was just getting started,’’ Bucky gasped out to Steve, a playful smile on his face.

’’Yeah, I could see that,’’ Steve chuckled. ’’But there is a lot more I want to do to you. I’m going to give you everything you’ve ever wanted.’’

’’Yes, please,’’ Bucky replied sweetly, climbing further into the bed. ’’Now come on. Join me.’’

Steve crawled in right on top of Bucky and pulled him into another kiss, sweeping his tongue between his lips. Then, he let his lips meet with Bucky’s cheek before traveling down to his neck where he made sure to nibble just a little bit.

Bucky relaxed against the soft mattress of Steve’s bed, allowing the man to do whatever he wanted to do to him. He sniffed the pillow next to his head and it was nice and fresh but with a little hint of Steve’s natural scent that Bucky had decided he loved.

Steve kissed his chest, teasing his nipple with his lips for a quick moment before traveling even further down until his chin collided with the waistband of Bucky’s sweatpants. He pulled it down with his teeth, looking up at Bucky who was staring right back at him. With a little help from his hands, Steve pulled Bucky’s sweatpants off along with his underwear and dropped them carelessly on the floor.

He placed his big hand on top of Bucky’s lower stomach. ’’Before we go any further, I’m going to have to ask you a few questions.’’

Bucky looked at Steve, confused. ’’… Okay.’’

’’When was the last time you slept with someone?’’

’’Three weeks ago. He was clean if that’s what you’re thinking about,’’ Bucky replied with a sigh. He just wanted to get on with it.

’’Good,’’ Steve whispered, placing a quick kiss on his lips. ’’We’re still using a condom. And, if you want to stop anytime, just tell me so.’’

’’No safeword?’’ Bucky asked teasingly.

’’We can have a safeword,’’ Steve chuckled back at him, his hand slowly beginning to move down. ’’Any ideas?’’

Bucky thought about it for a moment. ’’How about Brooklyn?’’

Steve looked surprised. ’’Why Brooklyn?’’

’’Dunno,’’ Bucky replied with a shrug. ’’It just popped into my head.’’

’’I’m originally from Brooklyn,’’ Steve then told him.

’’Huh,’’ Bucky huffed out. ’’Cool. Now fuck me.’’

’’So impatient,’’ Steve scolded, teasing his fingertips against Bucky’s chubbed up cock. ’’So if you want to stop, you just tell me to stop or use the safeword, which is...’’

’’Brooklyn,’’ Bucky filled in.

’’Brooklyn,’’ Steve echoed. ’’Good boy. Are the rules clear?’’

’’Fuck yeah they are,’’ Bucky told him, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders and pushed him down.

Steve stroked Bucky’s cock a few times, slowly and painfully before taking the tip of it into his mouth. Bucky was pretty sure he’d never been given a blowjob before or if he had, he’d been way too drunk to remember anything about it. His hips bucked up accidentally, at least half of his cock disappearing inside Steve’s mouth.

Despite a little surprised sound made in the back of his throat, Steve didn’t react to Bucky’s movements whatsoever and gladly swallowed down the rest of his cock, while playing with his balls.

’’Oh God…  _ Shit! _ ’’ Bucky couldn’t help but curse as his cock hit the back of Steve’s throat repeatedly. He’d given plenty of blowjobs before but had never been aware of how good they could feel.

Steve pulled away from his cock with a loud pop and licked it from the bottom to the tip before looking up at Bucky once again. ’’Feeling good?’’

’’You’re fucking amazing.’’

Steve chuckled softly and reached out toward the little nightstand that was right next to the bed. Bucky watched curiously as he took out a condom and a bottle of lube that seemed to be strawberry flavored.

’’I love strawberries,’’ Bucky told him.

’’Good to know,’’ Steve replied to him, settling back down between his legs. He opened up the bottle of lube and squeezed some of the liquid onto his finger before bringing it up to Bucky’s lips. ’’Taste it.’’

Bucky smirked before surrounding Steve’s index finger with his soft lips. He took his time to suck the sticky lube off of his finger before letting go.

’’What did it taste like?’’

’’Lip gloss,’’ Bucky replied. He could remember when Becca had first started to use make-up and their mother had bought her her first lip gloss. It'd been light pink and smelled and tasted slightly like strawberries. Bucky may or may not have tasted it on a few occasions.

’’Lip gloss?’’ Steve asked, squeezing some more of the lube on his fingers. ’’I bet those lips of yours would look lovely with a little bit of lip gloss. All shiny and sweet...’’

’’Maybe next time,’’ Bucky said, smirking.

Steve didn’t reply but smiled at him as he brought a finger down to Bucky’s hole. ’’You ready?’’

’’Just take me,’’ Bucky told him.

The finger was pushed into him smoothly and it didn’t hurt, although Steve’s finger was way thicker than Bucky’s own. He spread his legs a little more, giving Steve more room, and for a moment, he focused on the ceiling and the markings that were there.

’’Yes!’’ Bucky gasped out when Steve’s finger hit the magic spot inside of him. He rolled his hips, desperate for more. ’’Another one.’’

’’You’re taking me so easily, Buck,’’ Steve whispered to him, focused on what he was doing. He teased his hole by rubbing around it with another finger before gently pushing it as well. ’’Good?’’

’’Yeah,’’ Bucky gasped out, turning to look back at Steve even though it hurt his neck a little bit. ’’So good.’’

’’That’s good,’’ Steve whispered, pumping the two fingers in and out of Bucky in slow, smooth strokes. ’’No wonder you didn’t have trouble finding people to have sex with at college. This ass is the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.’’

Bucky whined, embarrassed, and needy. ’’Come on, another one.’’

Steve pulled his fingers apart slightly, stretching Bucky out even more before adding more lube and pushing in the third, and hopefully last, finger. It burned slightly around his rim but it wasn’t exactly a bad thing. Bucky loved feeling what was being done to him.

Bucky closed his hand around his cock, giving it a couple of lazy tugs and groaned loudly, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. When his father had sent him here for ’a lesson,’ not even in his wildest dreams would Bucky have ever thought that he’d end up in Steve Rogers’ bed.

’’Fuck,’’ Steve cursed, his fingers now moving easily in and out of Bucky’s body. ’’Such a nice hole you got, baby. So tight. Can’t wait to fuck you.’’

’’Please,’’ Bucky whined, rolling his hips again. He wanted to feel the stretch of that cock, feel it rubbing against his walls, hitting that spot deep inside of him. ’’Please, fuck me.’’

’’Alright, alright,’’ Steve whispered to him soothingly, slowly pulling his fingers out of Bucky. He wiped them against the blanket that was on the bed. ’’So fucking sweet for me, Buck. Begging like a real slut.’’

’’Mmh!’’ Bucky could only hum loudly. His hips bucked forward again when he heard the condom wrapper being torn open and watched lazily as Steve rolled it onto his big, thick cock that Bucky was sure was going to fucking split him open.

The lube bottle was popped open again and Steve squeezed a good amount of it on his cock and spread it around with his hand, also warming it up in the process. He stroked his hand up and down Bucky’s thigh, looking at him with a look of wonder and arousal.

’’What you looking a-’’

Before Bucky could even finish his teasing question, Steve had taken a hold of his hips and turned him around on the bed so that Bucky was now lying there on his stomach, his hard cock annoyingly trapped between the bed and his body.

He felt Steve spread his asscheeks with his hands and blood rushed to his cheeks. ’’So fucking sloppy and pretty. All ready for my cock.’’

Bucky nodded enthusiastically, lifting his ass up toward Steve.

’’Such a nice ass,’’ Steve mumbled, stroking his cock a few more times before slapping it against Bucky’s wet hole. ’’Christ.’’

Bucky couldn’t think of anything to say. Couldn’t even think of any words at all. His mind was fully empty.

Steve pushed the tip of his cock in, stretching Bucky out once again. It burned more than his three fingers had burned but that was to be expected. Steve had the biggest, the thickest and the most beautiful cock Bucky had ever seen in his life, and in the past few months, he’d seen plenty.

’’Fuck me,’’ he finally managed to force out of his mouth.

’’What do you think I’m trying to do here?’’ Steve asked, chuckling slightly and sounding almost out of breath. ’’You’re so fucking tight, baby.’’

Steve thrust in carefully, the tip of his cock barely slipping out of Bucky before he pushed it back in and slowly but surely, he was already halfway in. Bucky felt like somebody had a lit a fire inside of him, his entire body burning from the pleasure and pressure building up inside of him.

Steve’s cock was perfect, stretching him out in a way that burned and felt fucking amazing at the same time. Bucky was never going to be able to have sex with anyone else after this. Nothing, or nobody, could beat this.

’’Mmh, oh fuck!’’ he yelled as Steve pushed in further and tried to desperately rub his cock against the soft blanket beneath him but it was almost impossible with the way that Steve was pushing him against the bed with his hand on his lower back. ’’Deeper.’’

A loud moan escaped Steve’s lips when he buried himself balls deep into Bucky’s ass. He stayed put, taking a couple of deep breaths as he tried to get used to the warm, wet tightness around him.

’’Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me,’’ Bucky chanted under his breath, grasping at the blanket beneath him.

Steve placed his hands on either side of Bucky and pulled out almost fully. He snapped his hips forward, moaning at the feeling of it, and started to slowly fuck Bucky just like he had promised.

Bucky tried his best to relax, knowing that Steve was only going slowly and holding back because he was still a little bit tense. He was able to sneak one of his hands between his legs and rubbed awkwardly at his drooling cock. He felt his hole flutter around Steve’s cock and it didn’t take long for his body to relax completely.

’’There we go, baby. There we go,’’ Steve praised him, his thrusts turning more violent. His balls slapped harshly against Bucky’s ass as he fastened his pace, furiously fucking into the man lying beneath him. ’’So fucking good for me.’’

Bucky was seeing stars. His prostate was being hit with each thrust and his and Steve’s bodies bounced on the bed from the force of Steve’s thrusts. The bed creaked dangerously beneath them but Bucky couldn’t bring himself to care. It wasn’t like there was anyone in the house that could hear them and catch them in the act.

’’Yeah, you like that, baby?’’ Steve asked breathlessly when another moan escaped Bucky’s mouth. ’’Like being stuffed full of this cock, stretching you out so beautifully. Fuck, baby, I wish you could see this. Maybe I should take a photo of it with my phone afterward, what do you think about that? That way I’d never be able to forget the way that hole of yours looks stretched out around my cock.’’

’’Oh, fuck yes, _Daddy!’’_ Bucky cried out.

He didn’t even realize what he’d just said before Steve’s thrusts suddenly turned slower and he could feel the man staring at the back of his head. A few tears of embarrassment fell down Bucky’s cheeks as the reality set in. Had he just ruined this moment by blurting out something so… so… humiliating and wrong.

’’Is that how it is?’’ he heard Steve ask, and instead of sounding repulsed, Bucky could hear him smirking and his voice seemed almost lower than it had been before. Steve leaned over Bucky’s body, resting all of his weight on him and whispered into his ear, ’’Is that what you need, sweetheart? A Daddy?’’

Bucky didn’t know what to say. He only burrowed his face into the blanket under them and let out an embarrassing whine.

’’You do, don’t you?’’ Steve rocked his hips forward faster than before, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. ’’You need Daddy to fuck you senseless because nobody’s ever been able to fulfill your needs until now, huh? You just need Daddy’s cock filling you up until you go all stupid, don’t you?’’

’’Yes!’’ Bucky screamed out loud. This was everything he’d ever wanted. Steve,  _ Daddy _ , was everything he’d ever wanted. ’’Please, Daddy… Fuck!’’

’’Daddy’s right here,’’ Steve cooed into his ear, stroking his hair out of his face. ’’Being such a good boy for me, Buck. Taking Daddy’s cock like a champ.’’

’’Mmh, harder!’’

’’Harder?’’ Steve asked with a laugh as if he couldn’t believe what Bucky was asking for. He planted his feet against the mattress on either side of Bucky’s body and began to practically bounce on top of him, slamming hard into him with each thrust. ’’That hard enough for you, baby? Fuckin’ tell me.’’

’’Yes, yes, yes!’’ Bucky replied enthusiastically, pushing back against Daddy’s thrusts. ’’Fucking perfect, so good, Daddy, so good...’’

’’Getting a little tight on me again, Buck,’’ Daddy told him. ’’Getting close, aren’t you?’’

Bucky hadn’t even noticed it himself but Daddy was right. His cock was now leaking more against his hand and twitching in a way that could only mean one thing. The pressure inside of him was also turning more intense and was slowly making its way down to his cock and balls.

’’Mmh, yes!’’

’’That’s okay, baby. Daddy’s making you feel so good, isn’t he?’’ he asked, increasing the speed of his thrusts even more, struggling slightly to keep them just as deep. ’’Come on, touch that pretty cock of yours and cum for Daddy.’’

Bucky focused on the way Daddy was making him feel, how the pleasure he was giving him had spread from his ass to his lower back and stomach. He rubbed his hand against his cock slightly as much as he could with Daddy bouncing on top of him, fucking him in the way he’d always wanted to be fucked, just like he’d promised.

When the first burst of cum splattered onto the blanket and his hand, Bucky’s whole body shuddered before going still. He could no longer move his hands or legs or any other part of his body and couldn’t even think properly while Daddy kept fucking into him while more and more cum spurted out of him.

The thrusts turned more sloppy after that but still sent strong sparks of pleasure up Bucky’s spine. He moaned helplessly against the now dirtied blanket and allowed Daddy to chase his own orgasm for a change.

There were so many things Bucky wanted to say to the other man but his mouth just didn’t work. He wanted to beg Daddy to cum into his ass and pretend that the condom wasn’t there, tell him how much he fucking loved it.

’’Daddy’s getting real close too, baby,’’ Daddy groaned then. ’’Can’t handle this tight ass of yours any longer, just a little more. Yes, that’s right, squeeze Daddy’s cock just like that-  _ Oh _ , oh  _ fuck _ ! Fuck!’’

Daddy stilled against him, buried balls deep in Bucky as he shot hot spurts of cum into the condom. He cursed silently under his breath, occasionally letting out small grunts of pleasure. He moved his hips carefully after that, wincing at how sensitive he felt.

Bucky was able to let out a small groan the moment that Daddy’s softening cock slipped out of his used hole.

’’Jesus fucking Christ, Buck,’’ Steve cursed, lifting himself off of Bucky and sitting down in between his still spread out legs. ’’That was fucking perfect, baby. You did so good.’’

Bucky hummed silently, still feeling way too relaxed and soft to move. Steve climbed further up the bed to lay down next to him and brushed a hand against Bucky’s damp cheek.

’’Are you alright, kid?’’ Steve asked quietly.

Bucky blinked a few times before softly smiling at him. His hand that was still beneath his body felt gross and sticky.

’’I take that as a yes,’’ Steve chuckled, brushing a hand through Bucky’s messy, sweaty hair. ’’You went a little soft, didn’t you? That’s alright, kid, it happens to some people.’’

Bucky was taken into Steve’s arms, the man’s bicep working as a lovely pillow as he attempted to scoot even closer to him. Steve turned him over to his left side and tucked him close to his body, not caring about the mess that Bucky had created.

’’It was good,’’ Bucky managed to say eventually and pressed a clumsy kiss on Steve’s chest.

’’It really was,’’ Steve whispered back, staring into Bucky’s blue eyes. ’’Didn’t take you for a daddy kink kind of person, Buck.’’

Bucky groaned, hiding his face into Steve’s armpit. ’’Do we need to talk about it?’’

Steve chuckled again, his breath hot against Bucky’s cheek. ’’No, baby, we don’t. I liked it.’’

’’I did too,’’ Bucky replied. He was glad that he’d accidentally blurted out _the word_. ’’I guess I didn’t take you for a daddy kink kind of person either, Stevie. But I definitely knew you were a Daddy from the moment I saw you for the first time this morning.’’

’’Is that so? What makes me such Daddy material?’’ Steve asked, only half-jokingly.

’’This body,’’ Bucky began, moving his hand across Steve’s abs and chest. His limbs were finally starting to listen to his brain’s orders again. ’’That cock of yours. But mostly the way you treat me, ordering me around, telling me I’m doing good… I fucking love it.’’

’’I told you I’d give you everything you’ve ever wanted,’’ Steve teased him, bringing his hand to Bucky’s lower stomach where his cum was drying on his skin. He touched the mess with one of his fingers and brought it up to his lips, tasting it.

Bucky blushed bright red, watching as Steve sucked his finger clean.

’’Sweeter than sweet, kid,’’ Steve told him then, pulling him into a kiss. Their teeth knocked together a couple of times as they kept pushing their lips against each other, breathing in harshly through their noses.

’’What time is it?’’ Bucky asked when Steve pulled away, leaving him breathless.

’’Most likely four or something,’’ Steve reassured him, ’’We’re not in a rush.’’

Bucky smirked at him, climbing into Steve’s lap, his ass resting against his soft cock. ’’That means we could go for a round two.’’

Steve’s hands were immediately on his hips. ’’Just give me five minutes, baby.’’

’’Yes, Daddy.’’

It was half ten at night when they left Steve’s house. They had showered, made some more food, and even baked cookies together before Steve had announced that they needed to get going. Bucky had pouted at him and secretly planned excuses in his head to tell his parents why he had to stay at Steve’s overnight but in reality, he knew he had to go home.

He’d angered his father enough for the day.

’’You can come to pick up the materials for the door tomorrow,’’ Steve told him as they walked hand in hand next to the dark forest. They hadn’t bothered with taking the materials with them today as it would have been difficult to carry them in the dark, especially because one of them had to be holding the flashlight at all times.

’’Sounds like a plan,’’ Bucky smiled at him, even though he knew the other man couldn’t see it. ’’Does that mean you want to have me around more… and not just for today?’’

Steve stopped dead in his tracks, shining the flashlight near Bucky’s face. ’’I’m not one for one night stands, Bucky. You’re wonderful, kid. Of course, I want to see you around more.’’

Bucky grinned wider than before since he knew Steve could see him now. They continued walking. ’’I wonder what I should tell my dad...’’

’’What do you mean?’’

’’Well,’’ Bucky chuckled. ’’He thinks that I’ve been working hard all day long. Gotta tell him what I did, don’t I?’’

’’But Buck, you did work hard.’’ Steve laughed as well and whispered, ’’Taking my cock, that is.’’

’’Stop it,’’ Bucky said with an embarrassed laugh, hitting Steve on the chest. ’’Come on, seriously… What do I tell him?’’

’’Just say that you helped me clean up the shed a little bit,’’ Steve told him. ’’And that you did my dishes, cooked for me… You’ll think of something, kid. You’re smart.’’

’’I’ll just probably tell him that I’m exhausted and just go straight to my room,’’ Bucky replied. ’’Why do you think I’m smart?’’

Steve looked at him, confused.

’’I mean, you don’t know a lot about me,’’ Bucky continued teasingly, playing with Steve’s fingers. ’’Earlier when I asked, you couldn’t even tell me what I seemed like to you.’’

’’That was because you were flirting with me,’’ Steve huffed out. ’’And I wasn’t expecting you to do that.’’

’’But I’m the biggest flirt there is,’’ Bucky told him, letting go of his hand and stepping in front of him, right into the light beam of the flashlight. He slid his arms around Steve’s waist. ’’How could I have not wanted you? All day, I looked at you. This hot body of yours, your muscles… The way you sounded when I first heard your voice. I knew from that moment on that I just needed to have you. Needed you to fuck me, Daddy.’’

’’God damn it, Buck,’’ Steve cursed silently and pulled Bucky into a quick kiss. ’’If you keep talking like that, I’ll have to have you right here in the forest and believe you me, that is not a good idea. It looks like it might rain soon.’’

’’I wouldn’t mind it… _Daddy_ ,’’ Bucky smirked at him and let out a little yelp when Steve patted the flashlight against his ass.

’’Come on,’’ Steve chuckled, tucking Bucky against his side and shining the flashlight in front of them again. ’’Let’s get you home.’’

It had been difficult to say goodbye to Steve. Bucky wouldn’t have wanted to let him go and they had spent a daring amount of time kissing and whispering right by the front door of Bucky’s house where his parents could have easily caught them.

Bucky felt ridiculous for already missing Steve. It wasn’t like they weren’t going to be seeing each other again the next day when he went to get the materials for the chicken coop door from Steve’s yard.

Bucky took his boots off outside the door as they were a little muddy and went inside the house, carrying his boots in his hand and dropping them near the front door. The house was mostly dark but he could see that there was a light on in the kitchen. His father must have stayed up waiting for him.

’’James?’’ his father’s voice asked, and Bucky tiptoed into the kitchen, trying to stay as quiet as possible because he knew his mother was already asleep.

’’Hi,’’ Bucky whispered awkwardly, not sure what else to say.

’’How did it go at Steve’s?’’

’’It went fine,’’ Bucky replied, trying to keep his voice calm. ’’I’m really tired, so I think I’m going to go straight to bed.’’

A small smile appeared on his father’s face. ’’That’s a good sign, I guess. Steve must have really put you to work.’’

Bucky wanted to laugh but kept a straight face. ’’Yeah, something like that. Good night, dad… and sorry about breaking the door. I didn’t mean to.’’

His father let out a small grunt which Bucky knew meant that the man had forgiven him. ’’Good night, James.’’

Quickly, Bucky started making his way toward the stairs.

’’Oh, and James?’’

’’Hm?’’

’’Did you learn your lesson?’’

’’I did, dad,’’ he told him.

’’Steve seems to know how to keep you in check,’’ his father chuckled dryly. ’’Maybe I need to send you to him more often.’’

’’I’m okay with that,’’ Bucky whispered to himself and climbed up the stairs.

Maybe getting kicked out of school hadn’t been such a bad thing after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! I'm actually super proud of this one, I think it came out good 😌 I reblogged on tumblr (Rosetterer) some gifs about how I like to imagine Steve and Bucky in this universe so go check them out if you want to. I've also been having a lot of fun answering you guys' questions there 🥰
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
